


Andy Biersack fanfiction

by mrskittycatmeow666



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrskittycatmeow666/pseuds/mrskittycatmeow666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall and her family just moved to California, she didn't want to move and leave her friends but when she meets Andy that all changes. Kendall is 17 years old and loves music, she plays the guitar and has a younger brother named Gabe. Gabe is so cute and loves when his sister plays her guitar to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I just moved to California with my family. I wasn't really happy about it because I was leaving all my friends, well two friends, I've never been very popular and I get picked on a lot because of the music I listen to and how I dress.

We finally got to the house and my little brother was really excited to finally be here. I love my little brother, his name is Gabe. He is my little buddy, he always watches me play my guitar and he tells me how I sound.

I got out of the car and turned my music down a little bit, I was listening to king for a day by pierce the veil, i love pierce the veil so much that band is actually what helped me threw all the bullying that i got. I grabbed my guitar and followed my parents into the new house. We had already picked out our rooms, my brother got the room next to my parents, it was a medium sized room but he liked it. My parents got the master bed room. I chose the room in the basement, it was big and there was a lot of wall space which was great because I had a lot of posters.

Oh I should introduce myself, my name is Kendall, I am 17 years old and I have long black hair. I play guitar and I love listening to music.

"Kendall mom wants you!" I heard my little brother say from upstairs.

I walked up stairs to find my mom. She was in her room, when I walked in she told me that I had to go to school tomorrow and she said I could take her car.

I really didn't want to go to school, I just moved here and have no friends. But so I didn't put anymore stress on my mom and just nodded and walked back to my room.

When I got to my room and laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I wish my friends were here, I feel so alone. What am I supposed to do if no one likes me.

After a few minutes of laying down the door bell rang. "Kendall can you go and see who is at the door." I heard my mom say from her room.

I got up and walked to the front door. When I opened the door there was a tall skinny guy standing at the door. He was so beautiful, he had bright blue eyes and black hair. He was wearing a black veil brides shirt and some vans. I kept looking at his shirt, my friends were always talking about that band but I never actually listened to them. "oh um hi." I said trying to sound like I wasn't nervous.

"hi, um my name is Andy. I saw that you just moved in and I wanted to come over and.." he hesitated "introduce myself." Andy said.

"hi my name is Kendall."

"that's a really pretty name." he blushed a little and looked down.

I blushed, "thanks Andy"

"well um I could show you around school if you would like." he said in a hopeful voice.

I smiled, "thanks I would love that."

"well um there is a party tonight if you would like to come and meet people."

"I would like that, um let me go ask my mom." with that walked to my moms room and asked her about the party.

"you can go Kendall but be home before 10:30." she said.

"okay mom, bye."

"bye Kendall"

With that I walked to my room put on my bmth shirt and some black skinny jeans with my black vans.

I went back to the door to meet Andy. Suddenly my little brother comes running to the door holding my guitar.

"Kendall are you taking your guitar?" Gabe said as he got to me.

"Gabe I'm not bring my guitar tonight, if you want I will play for you when I get home." I said

He smiles, "yay I cant wait."

"you play guitar?" Andy asked in a surprised voice.

"yeah and she is really good." Gabe said as he gave me a hug.

"thanks Gabe but can you take my guitar back to my room please?" I asked him.

"you should bring it, I mean I think everyone would love to hear you play." Andy said as he was smiling at me.

I grabbed my guitar from Gabe and walked with Andy back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to his house I could hear music and people inside. Looked at him and he just smiled at me and grabbed my arm. When we got inside I saw only a few people.

Andy introduced me to everyone.

"Kendall this is Ashley, Jinxx, Jake, and CC, this is my band." Andy said to me.

Andy turned to face his band and introduced them to me, "guys this is Kendall, she just moved here."

"Hey Kendall." everyone said and smiled.

"hi." I said quietly.

"I like your guitar Kendall." said Jake.

I looked at him and smiled, "thanks.. Jake" I hope I got his name right, im not really good with names "do you play?"

"yeah, I play lead guitarist in our band Black Veil Brides."

"wow that's really cool."

" yeah, well lets start this party." he said as he got up to go into the kitchen.

I sat down next to Andy and he smiled at me. Andy smiled at me and put his arm around me. I started blushing and then finally Jake came back from the kitchen holding drinks.

I looked down and he handed me a monster energy drink. I smiled at him and whispered, "thank you."

"no problem Kendall, I kinda figured you don't drink. Did I pick the right drink for you?"

I smiled and nodded my head. I love monster, they are the only things I drink other then water.

He sat down on the other side of me and smiled at me. I felt kinda weird because Andy and Jake were staring at me and I didn't know what to do. Andy had his arm around me and Jake was just smiling at me like a lost puppy. He looked so adorable.

"so how bout we start this party with some music and some games." yelled Ashley I think.

"sounds like a plan Ashley." Jake said back. Yah I was right. Im getting good with these names.

"okay ill take Kendall upstairs to change into something for the water games." Andy said as he stood up and held my hand.

I blushed and then looked at him confused. "why can't I play in this?"

He smiled, "because your wearing a white shirt and unless you want everyone to see what's under your shirt I'd put something else on."

I followed him up to his room and sat on his bed. He started looking for shirts that I could wear. After a few minutes he handed me a shirt. I looked at him waiting for him to leave the room.

"are you going to change?" Andy asked.

"I was waiting for you to leave the room."

He smiled, "so you don't like getting changed in front of guys?"

I blushed and turned around and changed into the shirt he gave me.


	3. Chapter 3

After I was finished I turned back around to face him and he smiled. I looked down at the shirt and saw his face on it. I really liked this shirt. "I like this shirt." I said as I looked from the shirt to him.

"thanks, you can keep it if you would like." Andy said as he leaned in to grab my hand. I blushed and walked back down stairs holding Andy's hand. His hands were soft and fit perfectly in mine.

When we got back down stairs I didn't see anyone. Andy pulled me towards the door and when he opened it I saw water guns in front of us. I screamed bit it was to late, they had me soaked with water. Andy and everyone else laughed but they soon stopped and started running. I was chasing after them with water gun.

I was having so much fun but soon my gun ran out of water. I stopped running and looked around. I didn't see anyone so I started running towards the house but looking around to make sure no one saw me.

When I got into the house I looked around and then made my way to the kitchen.

When I got into the kitchen I could tell that they had been in there. I looked around and the started filling the water gun back up with water.

I heard a noise coming from upstairs so I quickly turned off the water and quietly made my way to the from door.

When I got outside I heard something move near me and I turned towards the noise and point the water gun at whoever is there. I started walking towards the tree and I was ready to soak whoever was behind the tree.

When I saw who it was and went to spray the water gun it was to late, he got me.

I screamed and then started laughing. That's when Andy hugged me and picked me up so I couldn't get away. He opened the cap from the water gun and dumped the water on me. I screamed and he tried to cover my mouth so I wouldn't scream and let the others know where we were. I moved my head and started kicking my legs so I could try to get free and get him but that didn't work.

When I almost got loose and picked me up again and had a tighter grip on me. I looked at him with pleading eyes in hope he would let me go but all he did was smile. Suddenly our lips met and we were kissing. I slipped my arms out from his grasp and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We stood there kissing for what seemed like forever until someone found us and sprayed us. I don't think they knew what we were doing until they gasped and then walked away leaving us alone again.

Andy looked at me and smiled.

I couldn't keep from smiling and soon our lips met again.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me up and he leaned his back up against the tree to keep balance.

Soon we heard everyone calling our names and that's when we stopped.

When we got back to the front door Jinxx was standing at the door smiling at us.

"so I see you two had a fun time." Jinxx said with a grin on his face.

"dude really. I had a great time." Andy replied with a big smile on his face and looking at me.

I started blushing and looked up at him.

"okay well we should get you some dry clothes so you don't go home all wet." Andy said as he reached for my hand and walked up stairs.

When we got to his room he closed the door behind us and walked over to his closet. I walked over next to him and I could tell he was smiling.

"so how was your night?" Andy asked as he grabbed a shirt and handed it to me.

"it was great, we should do that more." I said as I grabbed the shirt to get changed.

"what was your favorite part?" Andy asked with a grin on his face like he knew exactly what I was going to say.

I just looked up at him and smiled and that's when he leaned down and wrapped one arm around my waist and placed his other hand on my cheek and kissed me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We started moving towards his bed and then he picked me up and sat me down on his bed. We sat there kissing until he pulled his shirt off. He looked amazing, I couldn't stop staring at his body and all his tattoos. He was beautiful.

He noticed my face looking at him in amazement and he just chucked and smiled. He kissed me more and soon we were laying down and I was on top of him. I was looking at all his tattoos and I laughed when I saw the one with the koala bear. He looked at me and I pointed to the koala bear. He laughed a little bit before kissing me.

I noticed his clock and it was almost 10 o'clock. I jumped up and put on the shirt he gave me. "its almost 10, i have to be home soon."

Andy jumped up and put on a shirt, "I'll walk you home if you want."

I smiled, "yeah that would be great." I hugged him and he smiled.

We walked down stairs and everyone was looking at us. Shit. I looked at Andy and he was smiling. Oh great they are gonna think something happened.

"so it takes 35 minutes to put dry cloths on?" Jinxx said with a grin on his face.

I looked at him and he winked and stuck out his tongue. I laughed and then me and Andy walked outside.

Half way to my house I started to feel tired so Andy told me he could carry me so I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and let them fall across his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder and he smiled.

When we got to my front door he let me down and I turned towards him. "thanks for the great night. The guys seem really cool." I said as I gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled and grabbed my waist and kissed me on the lips. I smile into the kiss and then I remember something.

"oh shit, I forgot to get my guitar." I said as I looked at him.

"don't worry I can either bring it over tomorrow or you can get it if you come over and hang out again tomorrow." he winked trying to give me a hint.

I laughed, "see you tomorrow batman."

I opened the door and walked to my room. I turned some music on and laid down on my bed. I started to smile when I recognized the singers voice. I started singing along to the song.

I started to fall asleep after listening to about 4 songs.

That night I had the best dream ever. I was thinking about everything that had happened tonight and then the kiss with Andy. He was so amazing, what did he see in me? Was he just using me? Did he even like me? I thought about those questions all night.


	4. Chapter 4

*Andy's pov*

"wow tonight was really fun, i haven't seen Andy this happy in a while." Jinxx said while winking at me. 

I punched him in the arm and then walked up to my room to take a shower.

After I got out and changed into shorts and one of my ripped up shirts i went over to my bed and laid down and thought of everything that happened.

***

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my cat scratching at my door. I got up and opened the door. I walked down stairs to get some breakfast and then went to get ready for school. 

I put on one of my batman shirts, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse.

When I was finished I grabbed my batman backpack and walked outside. I looked over at Kendall's house and saw her walking outside. She was wearing a grey batman shirt and blue skinny jeans. She looked so beautiful. 

*Kendall's pov*

I woke up to my brother shaking me, "Kendall wake up you have school today. Kendall wake up!"

I got up and he left so i could get ready. I put on my grey batman shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans. They had a few rips in them but i loved them. I couldn't decide either to wear my blue vans or my black vans so i yelled for my brother to come help.

"What do you need?" he asked as he walked in my room.

"Blue or black?" I asked as I held both pair up in front of me.

"umm I like the black ones." He replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"thanks Gabe. What's for breakfast?"

"pancakes." he smiles at me and then left my room.

I hurried to get my vans on and then did my make up. I put back eye liner on and then did smoky eye with grey and black eye shadow. After I finished my make up I straightened my hair and ran down stairs to get some pancakes.

"Kendall here I saved you some pancakes so Gabe wouldn't eat them all" my mother said as she handed me a plate with about 6 pancakes on it.

I loved pancakes my moms pancakes, they are so amazing.

After I finished my pancakes i grabbed my backpack and hugged my mom and little brother, "I'll see you after school, bye guys." 

 I walked outside and saw Andy looking at me, i smiled at him and started walking towards him.

"Hey Andy."

He smiled at me then replied, "Hey Kendall, you look beautiful today."

I smiled at what he said, "Thanks Andy, and i see we both decided to wear batman shirts today." He looked at my shirt then down at his and smiled. I started laughing at his face. 

"well we should get to school, you don't want to be late on your first day of school." I nodded and we started walking to school. 

Half way to school i started getting nervous and i think Andy noticed because he held my hand and smiled at me, "you will be fine, i'll help you look for your classes and we might even have some classes together."

I smiled at what he had said but that soon faded when the school came into view. There were so many people that I could already see. I looked up at Andy and he just smiled. 

When we got into the school I noticed that all the girls were looking at me and giving me dirty stared,  _great I just got into the building and people already hate me._  



	5. Chapter 5

Kendall walked into her first class of the day and walked towards the back of the classroom to an empty seat. She put her head down and put her earbuds in. She had Biology class but she didn't need to pay attention. It wasn't that she didn't want to or she was rebelling or anything like that, it was because she had already taken the class and passed with all A's. When she moved they must have messed up her classes so she was stuck with another year of Bio. She looked up when someone tapped her shoulder and she was ready to tell them to go away when she saw that it was one of the guys from Andy's house that she met. She takes out one of her earbuds and smiles at him, "hey.." she paused, realizing that she didn't know his name.

"I'm hurt, forgot my name already?" He says, "It's Ashley though." Ashley says. he sits down next to her, "So you are in Bio too I see." he says with a flirty smile playing across his face.

Kendall chuckles a bit, "Yeah sadly, I've already taken this class.. and sorry about forgetting your name, I'm still trying to remember what street I live on." she says with a small smile.

"It's alright babe."Ashley says.

Kendall looks up at the front when she hears the teacher tell them to quit talking and pay attention, she sighs and looks at Ashley, "I already know I'm gonna hate this class... Does this school have that stupid thing where you have to be in first and second period or they call home thinking you are skipping?" she asks.

Ashley shakes his head, "Nope." he say with a smirk, "Didn't think you were such a rebel as to skip." he whispers to her.

Kendall laughs quietly, "Yup. and I can't promise I will be in class all the time." she says as she looks down at her phone and skips to a new song. She smiles when Astro Zombie by The Misfits comes on. 

Ashley and Kendall talk for the rest of the class period before the bell finally rings and they leave the room, "I told Andy I would meet him after class and he would walk me to my next class but it's math.. I might just go tomorrow... or never.." she says to Ashley.

Ashley chuckles, "Well usually the guys and I skip this class period anyways. You can come with us if you want? We usually go sit out near the bleachers and the guys all smoke." he says as he walks with Kendall towards where she was meeting Andy.

"That sounds cool but I don't smoke." Kendall says.

"Thats okay, I don't usually smoke either." Ashley says.

Kendall nods and smiles when she sees Andy but frowns a bit when she sees him talking to a pretty girl, she looks down then looks over at Ashley.

Ashley sees Andy, not noticing Kendall's reaction, "I wonder why Scout is talking to Andy?" he says.

"Who is she..?" Kendall asks quietly.

Ashley looks down at her, "Scout is Andy's ex. He broke up with her a few days ago after finding out she cheated on him with one of the football players." he roles his eyes, "I knew they wouldn't last, I never liked her.. I don't think any of the guys liked her." he says.

"Do you think they will get back together..?" Kendall asks even though she is afraid of the answer.

Ashley chuckles a bit, "I don't think so. He doesn't like her anymore and even if he does he has his eye on someone else." he says, smiling down at Kendall.

Kendall frowns a bit and nods, "oh.. well should we leave them alone and have him find us or go over to him and her?" she asks quietly.

"I know he probably is hoping someone gets her away from him so lets go over there." Ashley says as he grabs Kendall's hand and starts walking over to Andy and Scout. "Aw hi Scout, what are you doing? Trying to cheat on more guys?" he asks with a fake smile.

Scout glares at him, "Shut up Purdy." she looks at Kendall and gives her a dirty look, "who's this?" she asks in almost a disgusted and snobby voice.

"This is Kendall." Andy says as he moves to stand next to Kendall.

"Awe is she one of Ashley's new one night stands?" Scout asks with a smirk.

"Unlike you slut- I mean Scout, she is one of our new friends. And she isn't mine, sadly." Ashley says as he looks over at Andy.

Scout glares at Kendall then at Andy, "You will regret this." she says before storming off to her friends.

Andy sighs, "Thank god you two came over here. Now lets go, we gotta get Kendall to her next class." he says.

"Actually she is skipping with us." Ashley says as he puts his arm over Kendall's shoulder.

Andy glares at Ashley's hand and then looks sat Kendall, "Did he tell you to skip or did you want to?" he asks.

Ashley moves his arms.

"I wanted to, I'm not really a math person." Kendall says with a small smile.

Andy nods and wraps his arm around Kendall as they start walking towards the gym doors leading outside where the fields and bleachers are.

"So how was your first class?" Andy asks.

Kendall chuckles a bit as she looks at him, "I've taken bio already so that was probably my first and last time in first period."

Andy laughs a bit, "Good to know, that means you can hang out with us instead." 

Kendall smiles a bit, "Yeah I guess so." she says as she looks over at Ashley who is walking beside her, "So when is lunch?" she asks with a small giggle, arm around Andy's middle.

Ashley smiles down at Kendall, "After forth period." he says, "Why, is someone hungry?" he asks

Kendall nods, "yeah a little, but it might just be because I'm nervous." she says quietly.

Andy looks down at her, "You don't need to be nervous, Kendall, you have us with you." he says with a smile on his face.

Kendall nods and looks up when she hears Jake and Christian call for them to hurry up.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy was sitting on the bleachers beside Kendall while he smoked while Kendall was talking to Ashley and Jake about what they would all do when they got back to Andy's house. Ashley wanted to watch movies, Christian wanted pizza, Jake wanted to go to the pool near their house, and Jinxx wanted to do all of that. 

"Why don't we get pizza, take it top the pool and when we get back we can watch movies and have a sleep over?" Kendall suggested. 

All the guys looked at one another and nodded, "Yeah that would be good. Andy would your parents care if we all stayed over?" Jake asked.

Andy nods, "Yeah they would be cool with that, they are going out of town for a few days so it will be only us tonight." Andy says.

"Where are they going?" Ashley asked.

"Dad said something about going to see friends in Cleveland." Andy says.

Everyone nods as the bell rings, "Okay well lets get to class." Jinxx says as he stands up.

Jinxx and Jake start cleaning up their things while everyone else waits for them.

 Kendall held Andy's as she walked back to the school with him and Ashley. They walked her to her next class and she said bye to them then walked into the room. Kendall sat in the back of the room and didnt really want to be here because not only was it history class but she didnt have this class with any of the guys. She was about to say fuck it and leave school for the day until she got a text from Andy that made her smile. She spent the rest of the class sitting in the back of the classroom texting Andy about random things.

*time skip*

After school Kendall was walkinghome with the guys and goofing off until she saw CC jump on Ashleys back and start running around. Everyone was laughing until we saw Jinxx and Jake start chasing after them down the street.

Kendall didnt realize that it was now only her and Andy walking together until she looked up and saw Andy smiling down at her. She blushed and went to look back down until Andy put his hand on her chin and lifted her head back up and slowly leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. 

Kendall sniled into the kiss until she pulled away and hid her face in her hair whenshe realized the guys all saw because they started whistling. Andy chuckled and held her hand as they walked the rest of the way to his house.

 

\--A/N--

~sorry for taking so long to post this chapter and for it being so short but my phone kept messing up and deleted this chapter twice so it was annoying me. urm i should hipefully have the next chapter up tomorrow~


End file.
